back in time to the start
by Michael Wakamiya95
Summary: Jack and Crow are still living with Martha and fine an forgotton ablum in the living room. Both wabt to know who is the strange boy Martha is holding in her arms.
1. Forgoten Book

**Back to the start in Time**

**Note from: Wakamiya**

**Crow, Jack still live at Martha's place where they grow up for their whole life. The two boys come upon a forgotten ablum in the living room. The ablum hold more truth than they think like Who is this baby? They are about to uncover the truth about him.**

"_Yusei, he's only one day old and he just came here. His parents are dead. So he was sent here to live with us. He was no living family to take him in. He's going to be your new bother, Jack and Crow._

_Four year old Jack and Crow leaned in further to look at their new bother who was so small. Puffy checks and big ocean blue eyes. Thin black hear was long going past his neck. Yusei held out his very tinny hand out to Crow. Crow took the infant's hand in his. _

_Small, warm and soft._

_Crow looked up at him. Jack moved around to see Yusei who was being held by Martha._

"_Why dose he have to come here? Jack asked. _

_Crow looked at him. "Why are you being so mean to yusei?" Crow asked. _

_Jack looked at Crow and than at Martha. "Where did he even come from?"_

_Martha looked right at Jack. "I don't know. A man found Yusei in an basket crying and with this on him"_

_She picked up a sivler chain that was around the babys neck. Yusei looked up at the chin and wacked it out of her hand. Falling onto him. Yusei cryed when the heavy chain hit him. Martha picked up the chain and put it on the table next to her. Jack and Crow both looked at the chin. Jack held it in his hand and read out what was on it. _

"_To our little baby Angel Yusei Hasake Fudo _

_With love from Dad and Mum._

_We love you very much with all our hearts._

_Let the starts fall on you tonight."_

_Statdust_

Crow rolled over in his bed and looked over at Jack who was still sleeping in bed. He kicked over the covers off of him and got up out of bed. Crow stood up without making too much noise. He looked at the clock it said: 7:56 in the morning. "Nobody is going to be up at this time the morning" Crow said.

He walked in the hall wearing his yellow night shorts and white tank down the hall. He looked around he didn't see anyone up at this hour. He walked into the living room. Crow looked around the living room. Martha would be up with the younger kids if any got up at this time in the morning.

"Martha?" Crow asked.

Crow walked further in the room and sat on the sofa looking at his hands. Jack stood in the behind the sofa.

"Why are you up Crow?" Jack asked.

Crow looked up at him." Jack do you remember Yusei?" he asked.

Jack sat on the sofa and looked Crow in the eye. "What are you talking about. There was never anyone living here with that name Crow" Jack said. "What gave you that thought?"

"I had a dream about someone with that name" Crow said.

Jack put his arm around Crow and pulled him in for a hug. "There was never anyone with that name Crow and it was just a dream."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Crow asked.

"Dreams are dreams" Jack said. "Northing but what our minds make up."

Crow pulled away from Jack. "Jack this was no Dream I had it was about Yusei! How can you not know that name?"

Jack looked up at him and got up to come face to face with him. "Crow I'm going to say this one more time. There was never anyone with that name."

Jack walked out of the room leaving Crow there looking back at him. Than Crow ran after him stopping him from going any further.

"You want profe that Yusei lived here I will find it!" Crow said.

Jack looked at him. "If there was a yusei living here would you think Martha would have told about him to us?" Jack asked.

Crow looked down.

"I will belive you when you fine the prove he lived here" Jack said. "But first we might want to talk to Martha about it."

An hour later the boy found Martha in her room both walked into her room.

"Martha- Crow stopped talking and Jack looked at him with "What are you doing look on hi face?"

Martha looked up at him when she heard her name. "Yes, Crow?"

"Never mind" Crow said. "I will just go."

Crow walked out into the hallway. Jack was right on his heels. "What are you doing?"

Crow looked up at him in the face. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

Crow ran to the living room and Jack wnet after him. The both boys ran into a table behind the sofa. Knocking over the lamp onto the floor. Jack pushing Crow right onto the sofa. Falling next to the table.

"What did you do that for?"

"You need to lisitne to me."

Than a book fell on the floor right next to them open to a page with Martha and them as four years old and the unknown baby in her arms. Crow drove in for a closer look at him. The small baby from his dream was there. The very same one. Cute and puffy.

"That's him!"

"What!" Jack went for a look pushing Crow out of the way.

"No way!"

Miles away right New Domino city a dark black hear young man was sitting on the floor long covering his face. Than he moved the hear from his face, Dark blue ocean eyes. He stood up walked to the window where other man was. He was much taller and bigger. Long black hear. He looked at him. The two were looking out over the city in the Black Mafia

"_You're a prisoner in the Black Mafia and will stay like that until you break the ice that holds you in."_

**Thank you for reading it**


	2. The storys starts form the end

**Back to the start in Time**

**Note from: Wakamiya**

**Crow, Jack still live at Martha's place where they grow up for their whole life. The two boys come upon a forgotten ablum in the living room. The ablum hold more truth than they think like Who is this baby? They are about to uncover the truth about him.**

Jack and Crow sat on the floor in shocked of seeing the picture of the unknown baby. Crow made the first move to the book and picked it. Jack watched him flipped through the book still not moving. Crow looked up at him. Than the boys took of running back to Marthas room. She looked up at them.

"What is it boys?" she asked.

Crow who was still holding the book in his hand and through the book on the bed. Martha looked at the open page in the book. "What is it?

"Look at the page with the baby your holding? Crow asked.

Jack stood on the other side of Martha. He looked at right her in the eye.

"Who is that?"

Martha picked up the book. "sit on the bed and I will tell you about him"

The two boys sat on the bed ready to listi to whatever Martha had to say about.

"About 17 years ago when you two were four years old that's when Yusei Fudo came to live with us. It started one day on a raining day on a very late night when you two were about to get ready to go to bed." Martha said.

**Flashback to the back.**

_**17 years ago, Crow and Jack were just about to go to bed. Martha found the boys in the living room playing with toys on the floor. The two looked up at her. **_

"_**What is nit Mummy?" Crow asked.**_

"_**Time to go to beddy boys" Martha said.**_

"_**Aw!" now? Both said. **_

"_**bed now!" Martha said.**_

"_**Okay!" the two said.**_

_**The boy got up from the floor to their room as they walked to their room where they shared it. Martha followed right behind them than the door bell rang the three stopped in the hallway. Martha looked to their them.**_

"_**GO to bed now" Martha said.**_

_**Crow and Jack walked to their bedroom while Martha went to get the door. The boys stood beind the table watching her as she stood near the door. She open it and there was a man in a full cover hood. Head to toe. His face was hiden from sight.**_

"_**Yes how can I help you?" Martha asked.**_

"_**I need you to look after Yusei fudo" he said. **_

"_**yusei, whos Yusei?" Martha asked.**_

_**The man removed the cover the hood from the babys head showing a tiny puffy face baby with bright blue eyes. Martha was shocked to see him. **_

"_**why?"**_

_**Blond hear was showing from under the hood he was hiding in. He gave the baby to Martha and Martha held out her arms to hold the baby. She looked at the cute baby in her arms. Than she looked up at him, "Where did he go?"**_

_**Than she looked down at the cute baby.**_

"_**You so cute" Martha said.**_

_**Jack and Crow rushed over to Martha and she looked down at them. **_

"_**Why are you still not in bed?" **_

"_**Who is that?"**_

"_**A new family member and a new little bother" she said.**_

_**Jack and Crow looked from one and the other. "New bother!" both said in unsion. **_

"_**yes, new bother for you" Martha said.**_

_**She walked into the living room with Jack and Crow at her heels. Martha sat down on the sofa and the boys sat on either side of her. Jack and Crow looked right the Yusie.**_

"_**Hwta is his name?" Crow asked.**_

_**Martha looked up at crow. "Yusei fudo" Martha said. "Yusei meet Jack and Crow, your new bothers" **_

_**She held out yusei for him to see Jack and Crow. The boys had happy looks on their face.**_


	3. Teddy bear

**Back to the start in Time**

**Note from: Wakamiya**

**Crow, Jack still live at Martha's place where they grow up for their whole life. The two boys come upon a forgotten ablum in the living room. The ablum hold more truth than they think like Who is this baby? They are about to uncover the truth about him.**

Crow and Jack was wide now wide awake in bed. The two got out of bed and walked down the hall to the baby's bedroom. And found the door wide open and walked into the room. The room was very dark. The two looked around the room. Jack and Crow walked up to the bed where Yusei was spelling but when they got up their Yusei was not sleeping but playing with a small teddy in his tinny hand. The teddy was much smaller than him. The two watched him play with the teddy for a while than he looked at them.

"Goo Gooo, go, go go?" Yusei said.

"Hi, yusei" Crow said

He got up on the bed with Jack, the two sat around the infant as he looked at him.

"Dada? Yusei sobbed.

Jack and Crow looked from one at the other. Jack picked up the small teddy and showed it to Yusei . Yusei waved his hand up and down at Jack palce the teddy in his small hand. Both spent hours paling with Yusei. The infant begain a happy baby.

**Three weeks away.**

Jack and Crow went downstreet to where Martha was, she was holding Yusei in her arms. Yusei was sucking on her hear. Drol was coming down the side of his mouth. The two boys stopped right in track when they saw the man standing there talking with Martha in the living room. Jack and Crow hid benihe the table so they don't get seen.

"Just let me prove that I can look after Yusei I want to apot him"

Martha stood there holding Yusei and she looked down at him. Than she looked up at him. "Your do?"

"Let me propve "

"Okay."

Jack and Crow looked form one to the other.

"Who is he?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the start in Time**

**Note from: Wakamiya**

**Crow, Jack still live at Martha's place where they grow up for their whole life. The two boys come upon a forgotten ablum in the living room. The ablum hold more truth than they think like Who is this baby? They are about to uncover the truth about him.**

It has been a whole week since the man came over to Martha's place and wanting to take Ysuei away from them. He spent every hour of the day with him playing non stop with yusei. Martha stood in the living room where she was watching him.

"Say hi to your new daddy" he said.

"BO!"

"NO"

"Da-daddy."

"GOOOD Baby."

Jack and Crow looked up from the ablums where they were lsting to Martha story. "SO what did the man do to Yusei?"

"He took Yusei with him on the night when you both went to bed. It was very late at night when I was taking care of the other children."

Jack and Crow looked from one to the other. Than they both looked right at Martha.

"He took Yusei before I could do anything or get at least his name, And I never saw him again." Martha said.

"Why didn't he tell you his name?"

"I don't know why."

Crow looked down at the picture of Yusei when he was a baby. "I doubt we will ever see him again."

"Time for you go to bed" Martha said.

The boys got of from the bed to walk out the room to get ready for bed. As soon as they were out of earshot Crow piped up. "What if the man took Yusei to another city and we will never see him again."

Jack looked at him. "Let it go."

"Why?"

Jack walked down the hallway leaving Crow in the hallway. "Yusei is gone with that man who took him from us."

Jack walked into his room while Crow hanged in the hallway. He pulled out the baby pictre of Yusei from his pocket.

"**I will find you if it's the last thing I will do."**


	5. Dreaming  and caringLove

**Back to the start in Time**

**Note from: Wakamiya**

**Crow, Jack still live at Martha's place where they grow up for their whole life. The two boys come upon a forgotten ablum in the living room. The ablum hold more truth than they think like Who is this baby? They are about to uncover the truth about him.**

It has been a whole week since the man came over to Martha's place and wanting to take Ysuei away from them. He spent every hour of the day with him playing non stop with yusei. Martha stood in the living room where she was watching him.

"Say hi to your new daddy" he said.

"BO!"

"NO"

"Da-daddy."

"GOOOD Baby."

Jack and Crow looked up from the ablums where they were lsting to Martha story. "SO what did the man do to Yusei?"

"He took Yusei with him on the night when you both went to bed. It was very late at night when I was taking care of the other children."

Jack and Crow looked from one to the other. Than they both looked right at Martha.

"He took Yusei before I could do anything or get at least his name, And I never saw him again." Martha said.

"Why didn't he tell you his name?"

"I don't know why."

Crow looked down at the picture of Yusei when he was a baby. "I doubt we will ever see him again."

"Time for you go to bed" Martha said.

The boys got of from the bed to walk out the room to get ready for bed. As soon as they were out of earshot Crow piped up. "What if the man took Yusei to another city and we will never see him again."

Jack looked at him. "Let it go."

"Why?"

Jack walked down the hallway leaving Crow in the hallway. "Yusei is gone with that man who took him from us."

Jack walked into his room while Crow hanged in the hallway. He pulled out the baby pictre of Yusei from his pocket.

"**I will find you if it's the last thing I will do."**


	6. Meeting in a single day

**Back to the start in Time**

**Note from: Wakamiya**

**Crow, Jack still live at Martha's place where they grow up for their whole life. The two boys come upon a forgotten ablum in the living room. The ablum hold more truth than they think like Who is this baby? They are about to uncover the truth about him.**

One day later Crow moved up along the rocks when he stoped at the sight of yusei standing on top. Crow froze in place of seeing yusei right there. Right there looking at him.

"Yusei?"

Crow could not move at all but all could do was look at yusei. His hair blowing in the wind. He stood there looking right at him.

"Hello I'm looking for someone named Martha?"

Crow scaned him form head to toe than stopped at the sliver chain on his neck. Just like the one he had seen year ago when he was a baby.

The image of Yusei being a baby came to hi smind.

"Do you know Martha?"

"Yes."


End file.
